


Leo workout

by Kitsune1818



Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [5]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pole Dancing, implied tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: Fanart for GoblincCatKC fic Experiment: Neutralizer Orb.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Leo workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Experiment: Neutralizer Orb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530617) by [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC). 




End file.
